The Vampire's Attack
by Midi Nite
Summary: Kurama is bitten by an out of control vampire, Thiny. He then has to give her lessons to control it, but they don't work. People in the city are still being murdered, and all evidence points to Thiny, but she can't tell anyone, or it's curtains for her...
1. Meet the Vampire and Vamipress

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I got this idea from reading Vampire Princess Miyu, if you've read it. I own Yusuke and Thiny, because I am Thiny, and I live with Yusuke! If you have a weak stomach, don't read. This is much more different that what I normally do.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kurama walked down the street on the dark night, feeling the dryness in his throat. The thirst, he knew, could only be cured by blood, but he would not allow it. He kept his eyes low, trying not to look at any one so the feeling wouldn't get worse. He didn't want anyone to be like him, or even worse, dead. He had not sucked blood in many nights, which, to him, seemed like an eternity. He kept walking, kept pressing on, trying not to harm anyone. If he could just make it home, he'd be safe in his room. 'Only a few more feet,' he thought to himself. He got into his house, ran up to his room, trying to keep his human mother out of the same danger as the people on the street.  
  
When he got into his room, he closed the door, and flopped down onto his bed. "I cannot continue on like this," he said out loud to himself. He should have been more careful that night, walking in the forest by himself. He decided that he would ask Yusuke for help tomorrow. Whether he should seek help from Koenma, or seek one of the other people like him for help. He changed into his satin pajamas, crawled into bed, and turned out the light. He could still see perfectly, thanks to the new part of him. He closed his eyes, and allowed sleep to flood him, but it would not come. He lay there in his bed until the early morning when finally his eyes shut for several hours of rest.  
  
When Kurama awoke, he turned over to see that his clock read 10:00 am. He sat up, stretching and yawning. He remembered that he was going to go see Yusuke today to see what to do about his problem. He got dressed, and ran downstairs. He gave his mom a little good morning peck on the cheek. "Good morning, Suuichi. Here, I made you some breakfast," she greeted, handing him a plate full of steaming pancakes.  
  
"Thank you, mother. After this, I will be gone for the remainder of the day," Kurama thanked her.  
  
"Okay. Just be back before tomorrow!" she acknowledged with a smile as she walked out of the room. Kurama ate all of his pancakes, and then washed the dishes. It was now time to go see Yusuke.  
  
He stepped out of the house, being cautious to who or what was around him. He pulled the door closed with a gentle click. He walked the route to Yusuke's house paranoid the whole way. When he got to Yusuke's house, he rang the doorbell. He heard rhythmic thumping down the stairs, then a bunch of quick ones. "Ouch! Damn stairs!" He heard from inside the door. Yusuke opened the door, still looking groggy. "Hey, Kurama," he greeted, gesturing for him to come in. Kurama walked in as Yusuke closed the door behind him. "What's up, Kurama?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Yusuke! Who was at the door?" a voice yelled down the stairs. The voice seemed almost familiar in a way, but Kurama just couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
"It's Kurama," Yusuke yelled back upstairs to the voice. There were footsteps on the stairs as a girl walked down. The instant Kurama saw her face, he got the chills. This girl was the one who had bit him! He froze as the memory of the night flooded back to him. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama was walking in the woods, home from a mission with the spirit detectives. He enjoyed the fresh air and the breeze blowing through his hair. He was enjoying it so much, that, at first, he didn't see the girl emerging from the bush up ahead. The girl had water blue hair with black streaks; if he had looked close enough he would have seen blue eyes, with no pupils. She had on no shoes, odd enough for being in the city, and a weird mix of clothing (A/N: It's in my profile, go look it up). She was half human, but at night, she couldn't help the other vampiraic water demon side of her coming out.  
  
"Hello, Kurama," her smooth voice taunted him. She walked closer as he looked up at her.  
  
"Why, hello. Who are you?" Kurama asked, not aware of the danger he was in.  
  
"That's not important. All that is, is that I haven't quenched my thirst in a long time, so forgive me, Kurama. I can't help myself," she informed as she walked closer.  
  
"What do you want?" Kurama asked her. As she got closer, he got more nervous.  
  
She got closer and raised her hands. "Your blood," she answered as she blew a series of multi-color sparks out of her fingers. They hit Kurama's body. He tried to move, finding out that it was no hope. As much as he struggled, those sparks had paralyzed him. She got closer, Kurama thought of screaming for help. He opened his mouth to yell, but no words came out. Some how those sparks had not only paralyzed his body, but the rest of his body as well. "How do you like that trick?" she asked. She opened her mouth, and dug into the tender flesh on his neck with her fangs.  
  
She let the sweet taste of the blood enter her mouth and travel down her throat. She didn't feel thirsty anymore, and it would be a waste to take his life. She released, letting the crimson blood from the wound drip down his neck and onto his chest, where his shirt absorbed it. "I don't want to take your life, but now you will be more like me," she said, wiping the blood from around her mouth. "You will now have to burden being part vampire, just as I am. Only at night, luckily for us," Thiny sneered as she stared to walk away. She turned back and said her last words to him. "Don't worry. The wound will heal as soon as the sparks wear off, which should be in a matter of minutes. Thank you, and good-bye, Kurama." She walked on. The blood still dripped down Kurama's shirt, making a streak of red in his white outfit.  
  
Soon, he could move his fingers, then his arms. The sparks disappeared, and, just as the vampire had promised, the wound had healed. In it's place there were two little marks, barely noticeable. He walked home, just thinking of what the rest of his life would be like.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"K-Kurama. Hi," Thiny greeted with a smile. She acted as if they never met. "Yusuke's told me so much about you!" Something was different about her. Yes, that was it! Her hair had reversed! Black with blue streaks. Kurama wondered if she knew about the other her, but he decided just to see first.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you. Do you mind telling me your name?" Kurama asked, also playing along with the "we never met" act.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Yusuke interjected. "Kurama this is Thiny. Thiny, this is Kurama," he informed them both. "Thiny's living here with me. I found her out on the street, and I couldn't leave her there. We're going out now anyway," Yusuke let Kurama know.  
  
"Well, it's been nice meeting you, Thiny, but I have private matters to talk to Yusuke about," he said, glancing first at Thiny, then at Yusuke.  
  
"I have things to do anyway. Catch you later, you two!" she said with a smile as she walked back up the stairs humming to herself.  
  
"Kurama? What's this 'private matters' thing that you want to talk to me about?" Yusuke asked Kurama.  
  
"You might want to sit down for this," Kurama warned Yusuke. He took a seat in the next room. Kurama followed him into the room and closed the door behind him. "I don't think you should be living with her, Yusuke. She's very dangerous," Kurama started.  
  
"Wow, wow, wow, pal. Don't be telling me who to live with if you don't have a good reason!" Yusuke accused.  
  
"I'm getting to the danger Yusuke."  
  
"Go on," Yusuke apologized.  
  
"She's a vampire," Kurama said. Yusuke had a shocked look on his face. "I am one too. Unfortunately, she bit me on my way home one night," Kurama said as he pulled down the collar on his red shirt. "She told me that our vampire sides would only come out at night, but I don't know how many more nights I can go without drinking some blood. I don't think that she knows about her other self. Her hair is reversed in her other 'version.' Do you think I should be seeking help from Koenma or someone?" Kurama finished.  
  
"I-I-I- I don't know," Yusuke finally stammered. "I don't know what to think. I'll have to talk to her about this. It's just too weird. Don't go to Koenma just yet. She could be innocent or something, but he could punish the both of you."  
  
"Wise observation, Yusuke. I'll stay here until you're finished talking," Kurama let Yusuke know of his plans.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry to end it so abruptly.  
  
What will happen next time? Will Yusuke get bitten? Will Kurama give into the thirst? What will Thiny say? Find out in the next chapter! If you wanted blood, don't worry! There's more coming! 


	2. Keeping the other side at bay

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, DDR, Rei, or Akira. I do have a copy of DDR Max that I play every day on my PS2! How did you like the last chapter? Well, there's more blood on the way! More surprises, and um. . . MORE!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yusuke trudged up the stairs, thinking about what Kurama had said to him about Thiny. He had decided that he loved her too much to let this little thing get in the way unless it meant his life. As he neared the top of the stairs, he heard stomping and the familiar music of Sama Morette Ne Ente coming from Thiny's room. He opened the door and said, "Thiny?"  
  
"Hold on. I gotta finish this song," she said, determined to get a top grade for her dancing. For this to happen, she couldn't be disturbed. "Watashi no kare ha daburu purei suki. Watashi no kare ha hidari kiki ja nai," the song finished. "YAY! I think I got an 'A'!" Thiny cheered. Sure enough, she had gotten an A.  
  
"Good job," Yusuke congratulated her. Thiny turned the Playstation 2 and the Tv off before talking again to Yusuke.  
  
"So, what was it that you wanted?" Thiny asked with a big smile.  
  
"Well, there's some things I have to ask you," Yusuke began. "Kurama said that you were the girl that bit him," Yusuke said with concern. Thiny just looked shocked.  
  
"Well, my demon side can rampage sometimes, and I can't help it from coming out a night. I usually can't remember things from night either. One minute, I'm in my bed asleep. Next thing I know, I'm in the middle of somewhere, and the sun is coming up!" Thiny informed Yusuke, on the verge of tears. Yusuke knelt down next to her on the floor. He wiped the tear that was streaming down her cheek to comfort her. "I really hate it," she said after a moment.  
  
"You're going to have to learn how to control it, Thiny," Yusuke said to her. "After all, I don't want you to kill me in the middle of the night or something," Yusuke said, making Thiny laugh a little.  
  
"Do you know anyone who could maybe. . . help me do that?" Thiny asked him.  
  
"Well, Kurama is part demon," Yusuke said.  
  
"So he's going to train me to control my demon side?" she asked, making sure that she got it right.  
  
"Unless he says no, then he is," Yusuke answered.  
  
"Go captain obvious," Thiny joked sarcastically. Yusuke rose to his feet first, helping Thiny up with his hand. They both went down the stairs, and went into the room that Kurama was waiting in.  
  
"Kurama, will you train me to control my demon side?" Thiny asked him.  
  
"Why not? It's tricky work, but we begin at sundown, seeing as that's when your demon side comes out," Kurama agreed. The only problem was that he could barely control his own vampire within. How was he going to instruct someone else to do something he could not? Maybe she would help him find the answers.  
  
"So, I have like um. . ." Thiny glanced at her watch, "two hours?" she asked Kurama.  
  
"Sure. I'll meet you here," he said as he got up to leave. "If all else fails, Yusuke, we'll seek Koenma for help," Kurama said as he left.  
  
"Right. Well, I'm going to go to the arcade to verse Rei at DDR. Do you wanna come Yusuke?" Thiny asked.  
  
"What's DDR?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It's a dancing game! DUH!" she said to him. She snatched his wrist and pulled him out the door. "C'mon. You have to try it!"  
  
They ran all the way to the arcade, Thiny dragging Yusuke almost the whole way. When they got to the arcade, they saw one girl that was about Hiei's height and a little girl who only came up to her waist. They were both stomping on arrows to the music and the patterns on the screen. Their moves were almost in unison, but their hair flowed in different ways. The younger's short puffy pigtailed raven hair hardly moved, but the older girl's waist length midnight black hair was waving wild and free. The song ended as the guy's voice announced the grades. The younger girl turned to the older one, "HA! I beat you! You got an C and I got an A!" She started dancing around.  
  
"Only by- oh! Hey!" she greeted as she saw Thiny, who just waved with a smile.  
  
"Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" she asked the girl.  
  
"Wait a minute. Who is this?" Yusuke asked Thiny.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Yusuke this is Rei," Thiny said as she pointed to the taller one, "and Akira," she added pointing to the chibi dancing around. She stepped onto the second set of arrows. Rei was already on the other. Rei put in a few coins, and they chose a song. They started stomping to the arrows that, to the human eye, were just a blur. To Yusuke they were all arrows. The song ended as the grades popped up again.  
  
"HA!" Rei scoffed at Thiny. "I got an A! Beat that!" she said as she pointed intimately in Thiny's face. Another grade popped up.  
  
"Well, I just did," Thiny said as Rei turned to the screen to see that Thiny had gotten an AA.  
  
"Damn youuu!" Rei said. Thiny just laughed, and soon, to Yusuke's confusion, they both were rolling around on the ground in laughter.  
  
"You wanna try?" Thiny said to Yusuke. She put it on one of the easiest songs that she could. Yusuke got a C while Thiny got an AAA. "Oh crap! It's almost time for my lessons!" Thiny said as she rushed out of the arcade.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going, Thiny?" Rei called after her.  
  
"I have to go somewhere, and I can't be late. Earlier tomorrow, okay, Rei?" Thiny yelled back.  
  
"Just meet me where ever Hiei is. I'm sure Yusuke knows," she said with a glance at Yusuke. Thiny zoomed away, not knowing what to expect from her lessons.  
  
~~  
  
'Where is she?' Kurama wondered. It was almost dark, and he wanted to start before that. He saw something running up ahead, coming closer to him, it was Thiny. "Good, you got here just a little before you transform. I wanted you to get here early so you knew what to do," Kurama informed her.  
  
"Well, what do I have to do?" she said, a little breathless from running ten blocks. They began walking into the forest, where no one would see them.  
  
"I'm not completely sure, but I think we just have to resist the urge to drink blood, even if it," Kurama paused as an uneasy look crossed his face. "kills us," he finished. Thiny looked a little shocked, but that was just the beginning of the extent to her fears. She started to feel a little different; her fangs were coming into her mouth. Her hair began reversing. She rose into the air as she changed. Her skin, clothes, eyes, and everything else that didn't belong to her human form changed in the blink of an eye. When she came back down to the earth, she saw that Kurama was no longer the red haired Suuichi, but the silvery haired Youko Kurama.  
  
"What are we going to do know? My throat is already burning with the thirst for blood," she said to Kurama's new form.  
  
"I can't resist it either. We can't give in, if we do, we've failed," Youko said, trying to fight the urge himself to latch onto Thiny's throat and suck her dry.  
  
"I can't!" she yelled, tears of frustration streaming down her face. She sped off, almost as quick as Hiei. She found someone close by in the forest, alone. She raised her hands, letting the sparks flow. They human was paralyzed. Thiny got closer, only to see that it was no one in particular that she knew, all the better for killing them. She neared, seeing the fear in this man's eyes. He was trying to struggle against all of the spells that held him. She saw him trying to yell for help and thought about how defenseless humans were. She opened her mouth over his neck, and dug in. The sweet taste of blood filled her mouth, her throat felt moist again, no longer dry and longing for blood.  
  
She had taken only a little, and watched the blood from the wound drip down his shirt, making a nice red design like a lazy river that was unsure of where to go. She didn't want this human to make a big scene about being one of the vampires, so she decided that she would just drown him. She quickly used her waterpowers to create a deep hole that instantly filled up with water. She took the man and dragged him into the water. He was strong, strong enough to break free of her hold. He stood up to punch Thiny in the face. She dodged lower and punched him where she felt (no prizes if you guess where). She kept punching him, blood splattering all over. Once he had fallen, she kicked him, more blood spurted from the open wounds on his body. The ground had puddles of maroon with shores of red where Thiny had beaten this man. "STOP!" a familiar voice bellowed from behind Thiny. There stood Kurama, back in his innocent non-demon form.  
  
"Why should I? He could rat us out!" Thiny explained her reasoning to Kurama.  
  
"He's already dead. At least you can still remember things from the day as a human, not just last night as a demon," Kurama said to her. "That's an improvement, but this is going to take a lot more than I thought, we might have to get someone else to help us. Perhaps Yusuke," Kurama informed Thiny.  
  
"Fine. I'll go home and lock myself in my room," Thiny said to Kurama as she walked out of the forest.  
  
"Actually, I don't think that would be wise," he warned her.  
  
"And why not?" Thiny growled, she glared at him with a look of a million knives in her eyes, just wanting to kill Kurama.  
  
"Well, if you are around humans, then you might get used to the feeling of the dryness in your throat," Kurama preached.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I sleep with YOU!?" she yelled, shocked that Kurama would be this perverted. Kurama just chuckled a little to himself.  
  
"No. I'm suggesting that you sleep in the same room as Yusuke," Kurama told her, still smiling a little at her foolishness. They walked out of the forest, taking different courses. Thiny walked toward Yusuke's house, Kurama to the Minnamoto (A/N: Sorry if I spelt it wrong) residence. Thiny got to Yusuke's house and crawled up in a ball next to Yusuke's bed. She almost instantly fell asleep thinking about blood and how much she wanted just to reach up and suck it out of her boyfriend.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
All done! Hoped you liked it. My obsession with DDR was included in here. For those of you who don't know what it is, go look it up! Review please, or I will suck your blood and I probably won't spare your life. . . 


	3. The Next Lesson

: I don't own anything. How do you like it so far? Is it any good? It's a lot different than how I usually write, so I wanted to know if I should write like this more often or the other silly way I usually write. LEMME KNOW!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
Yusuke woke up and looked over at his clock. The neon green numbers read 10:45. Yusuke stretched out his arms, and bumped into something on his bed next to him. He looked down to see his girlfriend sleeping soundly in a little ball under the covers. He smiled.  
  
"Don't think about it," Thiny said groggily. She must have just woken up too Yusuke thought.  
  
"About what?" he asked innocently, climbing over her out of the bed.  
  
"Whatever you were thinking about doing to me," she said, with her eyes still closed. So maybe he was thinking about things, but what was it to her?  
  
"Okay, okay. Are you gonna get up?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Maybe," Thiny answered as she opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up for a minute, and flopped back down onto the bed. Yusuke grabbed her hands and yanked her upwards into a kiss.  
  
"Morning," he said.  
  
"Mmm," was Thiny's intelligent half awake response. There was a growling sound. "Eh he, I'm kinda hungry," Thiny explained the growling sound.  
  
"Cereal?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I was thinking sugar coated sugar, but it's not that much different. Cereal is the same, just with a side of milk," Thiny answered with a smile. They went downstairs and ate their cereal. Yusuke inhaling it, Thiny going so slow.  
  
"What are you gonna do today?" Thiny asked Yusuke as she washed her bowl and spoon in the sink.  
  
"Nothing really. Maybe just read some manga, try to play your dancing game, and um. . ." Yusuke's voice trailed off.  
  
"I'm doing the same. Maybe just read my American books too," Thiny said.  
  
"How can you read those things? They're so backwards and mixed up!" Yusuke ogled.  
  
"I used to live in America, remember silly?" Thiny said with a laugh.  
  
"It still looks confusing," Yusuke said. "Can I try your silly little dancing thing?"  
  
"Sure. You need help?" Thiny offered.  
  
"YES!" Yusuke said, almost like Vash. Thiny snickered. They went upstairs, still in their Jim Jams (pj's) because no one wants to get dressed if they don't have to.  
  
Many F's and demonstrations later, Thiny got dressed to go the arcade for her daily game of DDR with Rei. After she got dressed in her normal outfit, she went into Yusuke's room to see if he wanted to come. When she opened the door, she saw him sleeping on the bed. She smiled, closed the door, and left the house.  
  
When she approached the arcade, she only saw Rei, trying to get a perfect score. So far she was doing a good job. When "Butterfly" ended, she had actually pulled of an A. "Hey, Rei!" Thiny called out. "Good job."  
  
"I've been practicing," Rei said with a huge smile. "Shall we?" she said gesturing to the dance pad that awaited them. Thiny laughed as she stepped up. They each put their money in the machine. Thiny selected the first song, Captain Jack, which Thiny got the better grade. Then Rei chose Dam Dariram, which they scored evenly on. The final song, Butterfly, was done on medium by both girls, but Thiny managed to pull of the better grade in the end. She looked over at the clock in the arcade, which read 4:00.  
  
"I have to go," she said as she turned to Rei.  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow!" she cheered, despite her losing. Thiny walked out of the arcade back towards Yusuke's house. She opened the front door with her key, and strode in. "Hey, Yusuke," she yelled.  
  
"Why are you home?" Yusuke said from the kitchen.  
  
"Thought I'd change before I went for my lessony things," Thiny answered. She ran upstairs and quickly put on another pair of comfy clothes. She ran back down the stairs and found Yusuke in the other room, watching some anime or something on TV.  
  
"You leaving already?" Yusuke whined.  
  
"You don't want me to bite you," Thiny said.  
  
"Well true," he replied. Thiny lip locked with Yusuke for half a minute before leaving.  
  
"I'll be back soon," she said as she ran to the woods to find Kurama. It took her about ten minutes before she found him in the same spot in the woods as last night.  
  
"Here you are," Kurama greeted.  
  
"Am I too late?" Thiny asked, wondering if he had been there long.  
  
"No, right on time," Kurama said. "I have bad news though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not sure I can do this," he said thinking of what happened last time they had their lesson.  
  
"But if we take this to Koenma, he'll kill me or something!" Thiny said urgently. Without warning, she transformed. Neither one of them had realized that the sun had sunk beyond the horizon.  
  
"Thiny, we'll try one more night," Kurama said to the demon form of Thiny.  
  
"Fine shmine," Thiny agreed.  
  
"I want you to think about Rei, Yusuke, and what happened today. I want you to think of the human Thiny," Kurama said.  
  
"Why???" Thiny asked.  
  
"This is what I do to switch back into my human form," Kurama informed her. "Maybe it will work for you as well."  
  
"Fine," Thiny said. She closed her eyes and thought of Yusuke, how much she loved him and his passionate kisses. She thought of Rei, beating her in DDR, laughing, and all of the good times they had shared. She thought of waking up in Yusuke's bed, trying to teach him DDR, the competition at the arcade with Rei. When she opened her eyes, she felt. . . different.  
  
"It worked," Kurama said happily. "You're back in your human form. You'll have to do this every night."  
  
"Yay!" Thiny cheered.  
  
"But," Kurama interrupted her moment of joy. "I talked to a vampire and he said that he has to feed occasionally to keep himself alive. Just once a week," Kurama informed her, almost as if she was getting a medication from the doctor.  
  
"So, this means no more lessons?" Thiny inquired.  
  
"I'll go over to Yusuke's house tomorrow when you should be transforming. I want you to stay in your demon form until I get there. Then I shall make sure that you can transform back into your human self," Kurama answered. "Just think of it as a test."  
  
"Okay," Thiny acknowledged. They once again walked their separate ways. When Thiny reached Yusuke's house, she opened the door once again. "I'M HO-O-O-ME!" Thiny yelled to find Yusuke.  
  
"Is it safe?" a quiet voice said from a hiding place.  
  
"I'm human right now," Thiny answered. "But I might just have to suck your blood anyway," she joked. Yusuke fell out of the closet he was hiding in laughing. They gave eachother a quick greeting kiss.  
  
"I'm tired," Thiny said with a yawn.  
  
"Same here," Yusuke said. "I'll be asleep by the time you're upstairs, so goodnight!"  
  
"'Night," Thiny responded. Soon, they were both in a deep slumber.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
SOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK!? I'M NOT YELLING, I'M JUST WRITING IN ALL CAPS TO ANNOY YOU! MUH HAHAHA!  
  
I'll stop now.  
  
Vash: Where are my donuts?  
  
Me: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Vash: My donuts, where are they?  
  
Me: I don't have any donuts for you. You should have been here yesterday, we did then.  
  
Vash: *cries* Don't worry my donuts! I WILL SAVE YOU!!  
  
Me: Yeesh. Review or I'll suck your blood if I already haven't. 


	4. Blood and Bad News

Disclaimer: I haven't really updated anything for a while, so this is my start on a loooong line of updates. If you like any one of my stories, I suggest you put an author alert on me, so you can see when I update your favorite story.  
  
Vash: You don't own anything.  
  
Me: Correct.  
  
Vash: Except you.  
  
Me: Right again.  
  
Vash: And my donuts, where are they?  
  
Me: I'm not telling youuuu.  
  
Vash: After *sniffle* all I did for you? How could you be so mean!! *cries*  
  
Me: We'll be back after the fic!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
The next morning, was not one of the best. Yusuke and Thiny woke up to the blaring of sirens at five in the morning.  
  
"What the hell is going on now??" Yusuke asked, seething with anger that someone woke him up early.  
  
"Turn on the news or something," Thiny suggested with a yawn. Yusuke got up and crossed the room, where he turned on the little TV. The news was in Japanese, which wasn't Thiny's best language, so there were subtitles just for her.  
  
"We have reports that a young 10-year old boy has been found dead. His mother claimed that he was in his room when she put him to bed, and that he wasn't a bad child. He was a straight 'A' student, and never got into trouble. The cause of the death is unknown right now, but there wasn't a lot of blood around the scene of the crime. We'll keep you posted," the subtitles read. The next thing on the screen was a corny little commercial for Pucca.  
  
"This doesn't look good at all," Yusuke said to himself. Thiny didn't reply, so Yusuke looked over to see that she was looking down at her hands. They were covered in blood, and it was not her own.  
  
"I-I-I don't know if it was me or not. I don't remember being out last night," Thiny rambled nervously. The commercial break ended on the TV, and the news came back on with an update to the murder.  
  
"Welcome back, viewers. We have more news on the death of the 10-year old boy. It was a homicide, but the person who did it, took all of the boys blood. Sounds kind of like an old vampire story, no? Well, if you have any information that may assist the police in any way of catching this felon, call this number." A phone number flashed on the screen, like a bad 'buy it today' commercial. 567-0293.  
  
"You have information," Yusuke teased.  
  
"I know I do, but I don't think it was me," Thiny replied to the joking remark. She was still stunned. The blood from her face had drained, and she looked almost as pale as her source element. Just then, they heard a knock on the door. "If that's the police, shoot me now," Thiny's voice oozed with sarcasm.  
  
"Bang," Yusuke said, looking as if he were about to fire the spirit gun. When he opened the door, Thiny heard muffled voices, and recognized Kurama's.  
  
"You think it was me, don't you?" Thiny shoot in his face, as she came down the stairs, not even saying hi.  
  
"No, I don't think it was. But there is still the possibility it was me or you. We cannot rule that out, even if we don't like the circumstances," Kurama answered. Thiny didn't reply. She didn't want this. She didn't want to be like this anymore. She wanted to be. . . normal, but everyone knows it's impossible.  
  
"I had blood of another's on my hands this morning," she began, "but I really don't remember having any blackouts or transforming after I was in human form."  
  
"You don't have to remember it. Sometimes it just happens," Kurama shared his words of wisdom, that weren't all that comforting. "Until we know that it was, or wasn't, one of us, we'll have to be in the shadows. No, and I mean, no leaving the house. If you do, you may long for forbidden blood."  
  
"Okay," Thiny sighed.  
  
"I can help you," Yusuke said with a lecherous smile. Thiny smiled.  
  
"Guys, they're all the same," she said before turning and going back upstairs to wash her hands of the caked, crimson powder on her hands.  
  
She stepped into the bathroom, and was suddenly weakened by the site that lie before her. There was blood splattered all over the place, and mainly around the window sill, and the floor, where there were footprints leading into the bedroom where Yusuke and Thiny slept. Her head felt at least a thousand tons heavier, and her legs like fragile twigs. She gained normal feeling quick enough. She started cleaning up the bathroom, sure it was her that killed the young boy, but how could she tell Kurama or Yusuke? ~ ~ ~  
  
Far off in a cave, where lighting flashed all around in the night sky, a demon cackled evilly.  
  
"That will show them to fuck with me!" he laughed to himself. There was no one else around to hear his phony British accent. That stinking girl wasn't here to help him at the moment. That one with the brown hair, but she loved him. He used it against her, so he could get his true love back, and avenge the one that "killed" him. He spun around in the chair, away from the video screen, and stood up to get ready for the plot to take major flight.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
YAY! I introduced the villain! *dances*  
  
Oh, and I'm getting these two ideas from a book and from Jess' fic that she did the same thing. That should give you a hint to who it is. And um.. review please!!  
  
Vash: Donuts, now missy.  
  
Thiny: Damn, I forgot them again.  
  
Vash: Then make me some.  
  
Thiny: That takes a while.  
  
Vash: Start now. You should be done by the next chapter.  
  
Thiny: And if I'm not?  
  
Vash: *smile* Tough!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	5. More Murders

Disclaimer: Welcome back to my bloodiest fic! I hope you all are liking it. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed though. I'm in a lot of pain because I got my braces on today. So.. yeah.  
  
Vash: How many donuts do you have done?  
  
Me: Hm?  
  
Vash: You mean you didn't make any of my donuts?  
  
Me: Oh shit.  
  
Vash: You don't own anything but yourself, but that's no excuse to not make my donuts!  
  
Me: Hold that thought. *runs to Dunkin' Donuts and gets 2 dozen donuts* here you go!  
  
Vash: *twinkly eyes* THANK YOU!! *eats brains out*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kurama came by again that night to spend the night at Yusuke and Thiny's house. He was going to spend the night, just to make sure Thiny stayed under control. His keen yoko senses would pick up anything if she tried to attack anyone.  
  
"I swear! It wasn't me!" Thiny yelled at Kurama with tears of frustration in her eyes.  
  
"We don't know that. Maybe it was me," Kurama said, trying to keep the young girl calm.  
  
"I hate this!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Hate what, baby?" Yusuke snuck up behind her, and kissed her neck as he hugged her from behind. Kurama walked into the other room, to dump his stuff where he was going to sleep for the night.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all," she whispered.  
  
"Then why'd you scream it?" Yusuke asked, not getting the point that Thiny didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"I really hate this whole vampire thing! It wasn't me who killed that little boy! I swear! But-" she stopped. She was about to spill the beans on what she found in the bathroom, and if she did that, she'd surely be convicted of doing that.  
  
"Do you remember who bit you?" Kurama said walking into the room again.  
  
"Yeah. Well, not really. Just a little," Thiny trailed off as the memories came back to haunt her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I love you, Thiny," the British accent rang in her ears. Unfortunately, she did not love this man the way he loved her.  
  
"I- I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way," she said as she looked up into his eyes. She loved the way the red tentacles framed his face, the way he spoke, and the shade of his blonde hair, but she was already in a relationship with someone else. He was heart broken, and from that moment on, would try to kill the one she knew he loved- Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
"I thought you told that bastard off!" the demon almost yelled, losing his cool.  
  
"No. I love him," Thiny said, getting up.  
  
"One thing before you leave," Suzaku said, rising to his feet as well. He stood a little over Thiny's demon form. He bent down, and bit her neck, he felt the blood being sucked out, and hoped this would make her pay for turning him down, then it was on to Yusuke Urameshi.....  
  
~End~  
  
"So, you can't remember who exactly it was," Kurama said, "But you can remember why."  
  
"Exactly," Thiny said.  
  
"I would have loved to give you that hurtin' hicky!" Yusuke said, being a natural perv. Thiny just looked at him, rolled her eyes, and a moment later, giggled. Kurama just stood there, not knowing what to say.  
  
"So, this guy is going to come after me?" Yusuke asked her.  
  
"I don't know. He seemed really upset that I was in love with you," she answered, staring off into space in the carpet with her arms crossed. Kurama has his hand on his chin and was deep in thought. Yusuke just had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"We'll just have to see how it turns out," Kurama finally said, after a minute or so of thinking.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Come, it is time to finally get this plan into action!" the voice echoed in the cave. "What we have been doing is nothing compared to what we are going to be doing soon," the demon said to Keiko as he smiled to himself. They were both going to avenge Yusuke Urameshi for all of the pain he had caused them, all of the suffering.  
  
"I have the supplies. I made sure I brought some severed body parts, just in case," Keiko said as the fled the cave. She got onto the demon's back, seeing as he was more physically fit. They jumped over miles and miles of country side, until they got to the city, where they both began to walk. It was pretty dark out, so they wouldn't look that conspicuous as they would in the day time. They had to find their first victim... the one that would be in pieces all over Thiny when she woke up.  
  
They came upon an old man walking with the aid of a walker, who was probably senile. They signed to each other what they were going to do, and how they were going to take his life. They looked around, and saw no one there in the same ally that the senior was. They crept up behind him, as silently as they could.  
  
"Excuse me, mister," the demon said. The old man whirled around and collided with the demon's fist. Teeth went flying, blood splattered the old man's clothes and walker and the pavement and steel buildings that were around them. Keiko took a plastic bag and stuck it over his head. She held it tight in his mouth, so as to muffle the noises of pain and agony that might escape his lips. In a matter of seconds, he stopped wriggling, and Keiko let go.  
  
"I don't like doing this!" she hissed to the demon.  
  
"Do you want to cause pain for that bitch or not?" the demon hissed back at her. Keiko just started cutting up the old man, putting and blood in containers. For organs, she only took his heart. 'That should be enough to spook her' Keiko thought.  
  
"I think we're done here," the demon said, as he finished spreading the man's body parts around the walker, and jamming the severed head on top. It looked as though he was still screaming, screaming to wake up, screaming for sanity, screaming for what was happening.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Okay, this is going to be kind of long, so um... I'll do like a halfway stretch or something right now. ^_^ I'll do an eye dance for you!!! o.o o.O O.O O.o Okay, back to the fic...)  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Thiny woke up in her own bed, remembering that Yusuke was snoring really loudly last night. She stretched, and felt something wet, cold and mushy by her feet. Her sheets were really cold and wet as well. She lifted back the covers, afraid of what she was going to find, and almost hurled when she saw what was 'wet' in her bed.  
  
The purple sheets were now mostly stained crimson with wet blood, along the edges of the massive stain, was dried and caked blood. By her feet, was a... heart. She almost screamed, but remembered that Kurama was spending the night, and if he heard her, she'd reveal herself.  
  
She knew that she had not gone out the night before, Kurama would have heard her. She got a chill in that moment, despite the heat being on in the house. She looked over towards the window, and saw that it was a smidge open. She went over, and saw fireworks in the sky, she stiffened as the memories came back...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Oh! Look at that one!" Thiny squealed, as she pointed up in the night sky at a swirly firework. She was sitting on the black blanket in the park with her two favorite guy friends: Suzaku and Yusuke.  
  
"I like the ones that just go BANG," Yusuke yelled. At this point in time, he didn't know he was a spirit detective yet, but he had been reincarnated, so Suzaku was no enemy yet.  
  
"I like the ones that are multi colored," Suzaku commented. They watched the rest of the fire works silently since they were getting louder and louder so that they couldn't hear one another. Once they were over, they folded the blanket, and got ready to go.  
  
"That was fun," Thiny said. All of a sudden, someone pushed her into the dirt.  
  
"Oh, sorry," a voice of a girl said, not meaning it.  
  
"Bitch," Thiny said, as she tripped the owner of the voice: Keiko.  
  
"Boy friend STEALER!" Keiko yelled, as she went for Thiny's long braid.  
  
"ASSHOLE!" Thiny yelled, punching Keiko. She fell to the ground, got up, and walked away into the crowd.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," Suzaku criticized.  
  
"So? She's a major bitch!" Yusuke said. "I got slapped by her so much, and now she hates me for some reason." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's very pretty, you know," Suzaku complimented.  
  
"She is on the outside, but not like Thiny," Yusuke said, looking into the girl's eyes. They didn't know that they loved each other yet.  
  
"Yeah, Thiny's definitely better looking," Suzaku said, not wanting Yusuke to get all the brownie points. Suzaku definitely had feelings for the half demon as well.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll meet you guys at the park," Thiny said, rushing off to avoid the argument that was about to be held between the two guys. They both smiled and waved at her, but the minute she got into the bathroom, they glared at each other.  
  
"Don't you dare try to take her away from me," Yusuke sneered.  
  
"From you? Oh, please," Suzaku countered.  
  
"You know she doesn't like you," Yusuke hissed back in his face.  
  
"You're such a fucking liar, and not a very good one either."  
  
"Oh yeah, then the rumors I heard about you being gay are true, I presume? So just give up," Yusuke said, as he walked away, not wanting to start a fist fight in the middle of so many people working their way away from the fire works.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Thiny loosened a little, now knowing who bit her. It had to be that demon! But she had no idea that he was a vampire. She ran down the stairs, after changing out of the crimson pj's she was wearing, and woke Kurama.  
  
"Kurama! I know who bit me!" Thiny yelled.  
  
"Hm?" Kurama sleepily asked.  
  
"Suzaku! He- he was the one who bit me!" Thiny said.  
  
"Why would he do a thing like that?" Kurama said, sitting up. Thiny explained the way that Yusuke and Suzaku had always been friends with each other and Thiny, until they both fell in love with her.  
  
"I don't know what to do about it now, we don't know where Suzaku is. I don't think Koenma does either," Kurama said as he stood up and rummaged through his bag for something to wear.  
  
"I have to make my bed and stuff," Thiny said to Kurama, as she went back up into her room to clean up all of the blood and stuff that was there. First, she began by taking the heart and putting it in a shoe that was too small for her in her closet. She didn't want anyone to see it if she put it in the trash. Then, she took the sheets, and hid those under her bed. She took a blue and white tie die one out of the closet, and put it on her bed. She took the pj's she was wearing the night before, and also shoved those under her bed. Next, she found a fresh pair of clothes, and got ready for the day that lied ahead of her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
You like it? Well, I think I'm only going to do one or two more chapters, but it's getting interesting, ne? Well, cookies-  
  
Vash: *interrupts* OR DONUTS!!  
  
Me: Or donuts if you can guess what's going to happen.  
  
Vash: *whispers idea in Thiny's ear*  
  
Me: Here's your donuts...  
  
Vash: *with mouthful of donuts* Jusht wriste your idea in sha reviewsh!  
  
(Just write your idea in the review. ^_^) 


End file.
